una boda con un detector de mentiras
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Como seria la Boda de Hermione y Draco en el mundo Muggle, pero si le agregamos un detector de mentiras algo traicionero -!pense que eras virgen! -como que hermione !no es mi hija! -!puesss miii noonombre es Draco Lucius Filipino Malfoy Black
1. Chapter 1

Como seria la Boda de Hermione y Draco en el mundo Muggle, pero si le agregamos un detector de mentiras algo traicionero -!pense que eras virgen! -como que hermione !no es mi hija! -!puesss miii noonombre es Draco Lucius Filipino Malfoy Black

"_**Una boda con un detector de mentiras"**_

-Draco Malfoy aceptas a Hermione Granger como legítima esposa- comenzó el padre Stewart- ¡espera no contestes todavía! ¿Está listo el bolígrafo Rocco? -le pregunto el padre a un chico que estaba en una mesa, y encima de estas estaba llena de unos aparatos y papeles

-¡Por Merlin! ¿Pero esto qué es? -pregunto Draco confundido

-Es una maquina de la verdad, la iglesia esta harta de los divorcios, y que la gente solo se case por el banquete y el viaje, a partir de ahora si no hay amor eterno y verdadero no casamos

-¡Ya te decía yo que era mejor por la iglesia Magica y no por La muggle pero noo la señorita queria una boda Muggle!-le susurro Draco a Hermione- ¡mejor nos vamos!

-Hay ya Draco, ya estamos aquí sabes que fue difícil juntar a toda mi familia y a la tuya si son unos idiotas insoportables -le susurro ella devuelta- continúe padre -le dijo al padre

-Entonces continuamos con la ceremonia, -el padre Stewart volteo y miro al tal "Rocco" y este le alzo el pulgar en señal que estaba listo- Draco tus votos

-Yo Draco Malfoy -comenzó el

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii- chillo la maquina haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Rocco

-Hijo mío, ¿Tan pronto comienzas a mentir? -dijo el padre con el ceño fruncido

-Puues een reealidad mee llamo Draco Lucius Filipino Malfoy Black pepero me gusta ma..as Draco… Malfoy -dijo entrecortadamente y muy nervioso viendo a Hermione

-Está bien -dijo el padre- sigue, espérate a que Rocco de la señal… listo comienza

-Yo Draco Lucius Filipino Malfoy Black prometo amarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -volvió a sonar y todos voltearon hacia donde estaba Rocco, Hermione volvió su vista a su "prometido"

-Draco ¡estas mintiendo! -le dijo con una mirada matadora

-Es... q…que los enfermos si...siempre me han dado mucha alergia, el otro dia Blaise se enfermo y se me incho la cara y mi cara es muy linda para tenerla inchada -dijo rapidamente

-Eres un idiota ¡tan ilusionada estaba yo! ¡Hasta me mantuve virgen hasta hoy! -dijo ella enojada con lagrimas en los ojos

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-volvio a sonar haciendo que todos se quedaran viendo a Hermione

-¿Qué? -Dijo Draco enojado- ¡no eres virgen!, y yo todos estos años aguantando como un campeón -dijo Draco moviendo exageradamente los brazos

-Hija que vergüenza -dijo Jane Granger poniéndose alado de su hija y de Jhon, su esposo - yo que tantas ilusiones que tenía en esta boda

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¡Dile algo que por algo eres su padre! -le dijo Jane a Jhon

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -sonó la maquina y todos voltearon hacia Rocco y luego hasta Jane

-¡¿Qué?! -Grito Jhon- ¿yo no soy el padre de Hermione? -grito Jhon, Jane tenía los ojos abiertos como Piolín, mientras que Hermione y todos los invitados tenían la boca desencajada

-¡Hermanos míos quiero que aquí reine la paz! -dijo el cura

-Piiiiiiiiiii-volvio a sonar

-No puedo creer que no seas virgen

-Si es tu hija

-Tú no me quieres

-¡Como me mentiste Jane! -

-Por favor que reine la paz -todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y eso sin contar los murmullos

-¿Oye seguro que esta máquina es confiable? -le pregunto Blaise Zabini al tal Rocco

-Que va, pero estos curas son tan crédulos, yo me la paso súper genial -dijo Rocco riendo

Jajá pobrecitos, nuevamente me base en un video de Youtube este es el Link:

/watch?v=wV9yrMEK6e4&feature=related

Pásense esta muy bueno

pd: este one tiene una secuela se llamara divorcio y sera igual de comica que esta, como me dijeron por ahí, es un divorcio muy civilizado y hasta insultos con cariños se echan jajaja, enserio yo no soy de las que les gusta ver a los protagonistas separados asi que confien en mi sera muy buena


	2. divorcio 20 Años despues

_**Esta es la secuela de: Una Boda con un detector de mentiras.**_

_**"El divorcio"**_

_20 años después_

-Buenos días, damas y caballeros -dijo el juez- estamos reunidos aquí porque esta pareja se odia a muerte -Draco tus anti-votos

-Yo Draco Malfoy me comprometo a odiarte, y a no respetarte durante el resto de mi vida y así mismo prometo mandarte a la mierda en la riqueza y en la pobreza en la salud y en la enfermedad

-Muy bien ahora tu Hermione

-Yo Hermione Granger -dijo hermione acomodándose su vestido de novia pero de color negro- te devuelvo este anillo -dijo quitándose el anillo y dándoselo a Draco- como signo de mi desprecio, y prometo insultarte y escupirte hasta que la muerte, o un avra kedavra, te lleve de una vez por todas -dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-muy bien, si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre -dijo el juez

-¡No lo hagan! Hacen una pareja estupenda -dijo Neville

-Buuuuuuuuuuuu -lo abuchearon todos los invitados

-muy bien -continuo el Juez- con el poder que me otorga el estado y el ministerio magico yo los declaro ex -marido y ex -mujer

-¡Al fin! -gritaron Draco y Hermione riendo y todos los invitados se pusieron a aplaudir

-¡Que se peguen! ¡Que se peguen! -gritaban los invitados

-Hija -dijo Jhon Granger acercándose a su hija- no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte divorciada de este hijo de puta, te deseo lo peor coño tu madre -le dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Draco amistosamente

-No sabe lo feliz que me hace alejarme de usted, Muggle asqueroso

-¡Mira Drake! Tu amante ¡Asti hija de puta! -grito Hermione abrazando a Astoria

-¡Zorry! -grito Astoria abrazándola mientras se daban dos besos en los cachetes

-No saben lo feliz que me hace su divorcio ahora Drake y yo podremos darle sin escondernos de ti -dijo Astoria y fue a abrazar a Draco

-Bueno atentos todos, es el momento del ramo -dijo Hermione tomando el ramo de rosas negras y blancas- la persona que lo coja ¡divorcio seguro! -dijo emocionada, Hermione se dio la vuelta y lanzo el ramo, lo cacho Hannah Abott, esposa de Neville

-Un momento… mi marido y yo nos queremos, no tenemos intenciones de divorciarnos -dijo ella confundida mirando a su esposo, Neville Longbottom

-Bueno, hace unos días tu marido estuvo conmigo en el club Venus, seguro estaba loco por otro tipo de chica-dijo Draco haciendo que su Hannah se volteara a su marido

-¡Te fuiste con las putas! -Grito Hannah- ¡Quiero el divorcio maldito! -grito mientras le pegaba a Neville con el ramo. Y salió corriendo fuera del establecimiento

-¡Cariño! ¡Espérame! -grito Neville y corrió tras ella

Hermione agarro a Draco por el brazo y la atrajo hasta ella

-No sé porque los invitaste son unos estúpidos casi nos arruinan nuestro divorcio.

_**"Fin"**_

_**Link: **_

_**/watch?v=sX-6nq9OnPE**_

_**DE VERDAD **_** ME SORPRENDIO VER UNA SECUELA jejejej pero esta buena pásense a ver el video **


End file.
